The present invention relates generally to toys, and more particularly to an apparatus for launching toy vehicles.
Children find entertainment in imitating the activities of adults. Accordingly, play with toy vehicles is a perennial favorite amongst young people.
The experience is enhanced to the extent that the toy apparatus simulates an actual working mechanism. Thus, toy vehicles that exhibit movement, particularly rapid movement, without manual manipulation are extremely appealing to a child. Engine sounds accompanying a toy vehicle further contribute to the realism, and consequently to the enjoyment of the occasion. Additional pleasure is derived by a child from the ability to regulate or control various aspects of a toy vehicle by operating buttons, switches, levers, handles, and the like.
Thus, there is a need for a toy apparatus that embodies each of these features that children find attractive.